An tragic tragedy
by Mrs.Narukami
Summary: How did these two poor souls know that soon there world was going to be split into two, to turn into so many tears, revenge, an oh so much heartache in just a short matter of time. That there strings of fate were stained in a crimson red. And for one emotional boy he would grow up an learn that he had to be brave.


_**AN:**__ So I've been playing a lot of Mother 3 as of late an decided to make a little fan fiction story on the summary on some of the main characters feeling's an so forth in chapter one. This is only half though, if people actually like this then I'll post up a second half. I tried making this as good as I can an I know there are probably some grammer errors so please point them out since to be honest, I'm not the best, but I try to make it sound as correct as my brain can let me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this an leave a little review._

_'Lets play, __**you be the good guy**__ and __**I'll be the bad guy.**__'_

_'I'M SORRY!' _

The words of childhood innocence rang throughout the boys voice while the two of them played good guy bad guy outside in the family's front yard on another sunny day. How did these two poor souls know that soon there world was going to be split into two, to turn into so many tears, revenge, an oh so much heartache in just a short matter of time. That there strings of fate were stained in a crimson red. And for one emotional boy he would grow up an learn that he had to be brave.

_'I can't wait to get home, then we can have moms omelets with dad.' _

_'MOM, MOM WAKE UP!'_

A simple outing to visit there mothers father was something pleasant. The two boys hadn't seen there grandfather in so many years while even getting to see that of newly born baby drago. They were friendly dinosaur monsters that never would ever pose a harm to humans. Or so what everyone was told. The dragos played kindly with the boys pretending to fall over when they ran into them, giving the two boys chances to prove who was stronger. Though the days went by as quick as they came an they were going to walk through the woods with there mother back home, or so that was the plan.

The walk was fine an the trio had no trouble until the rain started to pour, there mother a sweet an kind woman used whatever she could to keep her young boys dry putting them before her own. Though while trying to escape the rain they encountered soon that one of the drago's they found earlier, though something was different. It's appearance on the left side was metal, like a robot who lost its paint. It roared soon in a noise that sounded like it was in pain an moved towards the boys. Doing what any mother would for that of her children standing soon in front being that of a human shield while even though she was scared, she didn't think about those thoughts. She thought about being the mother who would do anything for the boys who were her entire world, an she wouldn't have been able to live another day with herself if they ever got hurt.

_'I love you, now you be strong. Claus look after Lucas an always protect your baby brother.'_

_'Tell your father I love him...and I'm sorry..' _

An with those final thoughts in her head the woman let out a noise un-human, the drago in a state of being un-stable attacked her having its fang attached through her chest, pierced right at the heart. An with now loss of the fang the drago soon ran off more than likely coming to from its rage an finding out what it had done. The boys were in a state of shock while the youngest known as Lucas stood there, not wanting to accept what was happening was reality an began to sob. The oldest Claus ran to his mother who had fallen on the ground weakly smiling in her final moments in this world to her children saying a final 'I love you' before her spirit had left this world.

The boys were now left completely left alone in this world an Lucas didn't want to leave his mother behind though Claus said they needed to keep moving. Taking his brother by the hand pulling him along as Lucas moved in a empty state while crying at random moments silently to himself calling for his mother. Making it soon to the river where they both stopped seeing that the rain had soon finally stopped. An thats when an argument happened between two boys over words that caused them both to tug against one another, in result causing them to fall into the river.

_'We need to bring mom, we can't leave mom back there!'_

_'Mom will be fine, we need to leave the woods I won't allow you to get hurt! __**I can't lose you Lucas.**_'

The sudden fall into the water made the two boys instantly latch onto one other while they went down the current trying there best to keep there heads always above the water. Though as they got closer into town they were found by the kind lady who had ran the Inn along with the other residents of town. Trying there best running to the banks eventually managing to pull the two boys out while wrapping them in some towels while some adults started a fire. Lucas moving close in next to Claus both of them hanging onto one another's hands, refusing to let go in this moment. Though the question were soon asked when they others asked where Hinawa, there mother was. Silence followed soon silent tears this time by both of the boys.

They all knew what had happened soon from the tale Claus was able to tell while Lucas rubbed his eyes while some adults left to go looked for Hinawa's body. An not a moment later the boys father arrived at the scene. He looked like he had seen better days an smelled like wood smoke, he was relived to see that his boys were alright but by seeing there faces alone he knew something was wrong. Where was his wife, where was he beloved Hinawa an why was she not with his children?! An that's when he heard the news that along broke his heart. His wife had died, protecting that of his sons. And in those moments alone he had lost it, falling to the ground feeling his life shatter instantly crying while beating anyone that came near him. Lucas clenched his eyes being held by his brother before him along too closing his eyes at the sound of his father being whacked in the head b 4. In those moments Claus knew what he had to do, he needed to do it.

_'Mom forgive me for what I'm about to do, I want to be strong enough for dad, even for Lucas, bonnie too. But even more for myself.'_

_'I will avenge you so you can rest in peace. Please wait a little longer mom.'_


End file.
